


Alternate Story

by Mimi_the_Great1



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Brainwashing, Bullying, Character Development, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dead People, Developing Relationship, Discrimination, F/M, Female Prompto Argentum, Forced Marriage, Friends to Lovers, Half-Siblings, Human Experimentation, Hypnotism, MT Prompto Argentum, Mad Science, Oracle Prompto Argentum, Original Character(s), Past Lives, Physical Abuse, Reincarnation, Romance, Sad, Slow Romance, Tragic Romance, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_the_Great1/pseuds/Mimi_the_Great1
Summary: Basically, this is my story of an alternate universe in which Prompto was born a girl, and a lot of other things that I decided to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 She woke up and saw that the room she was in was white and that there was a sound that was getting louder and clearer.

She turned her head and saw a machine.

Then, she saw that there was a tube in her arm.

Without knowing why, she began to panic and she began to see things and feel someone hurting her.

She screamed for help.

She doesn’t know how much time she screamed until men and women dressed in white entered room and began to tell her something, but, due to her screaming, she couldn’t hear them.

But, a man with short, brown hair and light blue eyes entered the room and gently told her to calm down.

She didn’t know why she felt safe when she saw him.

“Are you alright now?” The man asked.

She nodded.

“Do you remember why you’re here?” The man asked her.

She tried to remember, but everything was blank.

The man realized she didn’t remember because he told her, “You were rescued from a very dangerous place. But, don’t worry, you’re safe here.”

She smiled at the man. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter:)!

** Chapter 2 **

Days passed and she learned that she was in Insomnia, the capital of the Kingdom of Lucis. Yet, she couldn’t remember anything of her life before she arrived at Insomnia, but Cor, the man with short, brown hair and light blue eyes, told her that it was OK if she didn’t remember.

She also learned that for some strange reason she felt safe with Cor.  

But, one day, Cor came to visit her and told her, “There’s something important I have to tell you.”

“What is it?” She asked.

“There is a couple who will take care of you from now on.” Cor said.

“Then, where will you be?” She asked.

“I have important matters to attend to. But, don’t worry, I’ll be close.” Cor said.

Tears began to escape her eyes while she said, “No!”

She quickly grabbed Cor and told him, “Don’t leave! Please, don’t leave me!”

Suddenly, she saw images of someone telling her, “You’re a failure. That’s all you’ll ever be.”

She tightly grabbed Cor and said, “I promise that I won’t be a failure! Just stay with me!”

Cor grabbed her and gently told her, “You’re not a failure. And, I’ll always be close to you.”

She looked at Cor and said, “You… Promise?”

“Yes, I promise.” Cor gently told her.

The next day, she was unhooked from her machine, got new clothes to wear, and she was guided to the exit of the hospital, where she saw a couple waiting for her.

The man had fair skin, dark brown hair, and light brown eyes. While, the woman had long black hair, grey eyes, and olive skin.

When she was given to the couple, the couple took her to a car and the woman introduced herself as Alma Argentum and the man introduced himself as Amicus Argentum.

Amicus said that her new name would be Prompto Argentum.

Prompto nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

****It didn’t take long for them to arrive at a huge building.

When Amicus parked the car, Alma said, “Prompto, can you please show me your right arm?”

Prompto obeyed Alma, who quickly put a wristband to cover the strange tattoo that Prompto had on her wrist.

“It’s not normal for a child to have a tattoo.” Alma quietly said.

Prompto wanted to ask why it wasn’t normal, but Alma told her to get out of the car because they had arrived.

Prompto looked at the huge building and wondered exactly which part of the building they would live in.

Prompto followed the couple as they entered the huge building and the inside of the building had a lot of doors which had different numbers on top.

Prompto and the couple entered some sort of metal box which somehow made them arrive at another floor and they walked in that floor until they arrived at a door which on top had the number 302.

When Amicus unlocked the door, Alma told Prompto to be the first to enter.

Prompto did as she was told and saw that the place, they would live in was small.

Prompto wanted to look around, so she looked at Amicus and Alma and said, “Can I… Explore?”

Both Amicus and Alma nodded.

Slowly, Prompto began to inspect everything she could see and also she would asked the couple to tell her what some things were.

In the end, the place where they were going to live had a TV, a table, three chairs, a kitchen, two rooms, and a bathroom.

Prompto turned to see the couple and asked them, “Why will you take care of me?”

There was a small moment of silence until Amicus said, “Well, you weren’t in a good situation. And, we were the only ones who could take care of you.”

Prompto slowly nodded.

“Why don’t you go rest in your room while we prepare lunch.” Alma said.

Prompto obeyed, but, when she arrived at her room, she saw her reflection in the mirror.

Prompto had short, unruly blond hair, blue eyes, and, despite the fact that she was a girl, people could easily think she was a boy.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

****A few days have passed since Prompto had been living with the couple, yet each day Prompto would hope to see Cor, but she never saw him. Asides from that, Prompto tried to befriend the other children, but the other children would always look at her as if something was wrong with her.

Until one day, she got the courage to ask them, “Is something wrong with me?”

“You’re a Niff.” One of the children said while pointing at Prompto’s blond hair.

“What’s a Niff?” Prompto asked.

“They’re the bad guys.” Another child said.

“But, I’m not a bad guy. I’m just like you… The only difference is my hair color.” Prompto said.

The children just looked at each other and slowly started to leave.

Prompto slowly began to walk back to the couple’s home and she locked herself in her room where she cried.

While she was crying, Prompto began to think why Cor hadn’t even visited her.

Suddenly, Prompto saw an image of someone around her age telling her, “You’re pathetic. The only thing you can do is to cry.”

Prompto managed to contain her tears and quickly went to the couples’ room.

Prompto had learned that Amicus was some sort of graphic designer, thus he had several paint buckets in the room. Prompto grabbed the bucket that contained the black paint and slowly she painted her hair. When she was finished painting her hair, she went to find the other children who were playing in the outside court that was near the building.

When she reached them, she said, “Now, my hair is like yours. So, I’m not a bad guy!”

“Just because you have painted your hair doesn’t change the fact that you’re still a Niff!” The older one of the children.

“B-but… I-” Prompto got interrupted when one of the children said, “You Niffs are hurting us. Not only are you trying to conquer us, but you also have taken our families!”

“But, I-” Prompto got interrupted again when another children said, “What? Is there a way you can bring our families back together!?”

“N-no. I’m sorry.” Prompto whispered, but none of the children heard her. Instead they were telling her to get away from them.

Prompto did as she was told and returned to the couple’s home. She went to the bathroom in order to remove the paint. Yet, while she was removing the paint, she began thinking about the other families that lived in the building and realized that she was the only one who had two people that were taking care of her while the rest had only one person or they had no one.

After removing the paint, Prompto just sat there in the bathroom waiting for the couple to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

****The couple usually arrived at dawn, but now they arrived at an early hour which was 10:45 p.m. And, Prompto could clearly see that, like other days, they were very tired.

Alma was the first one to enter the bathroom and she was surprised when she saw Prompto all soaked up.

“Prompto what happened!?” Alma asked.

“I tried to befriend the other children… It didn’t go well.” Prompto said.

“Did you show them your wrist!?” Alma worryingly asked.

“No, I just painted my hair.” Prompto said.

Alma sighed, then said, “In that case, a change of clothe should be enough.”

While Prompto was going to her room to change, Amicus asked her, “Prompto, which paint did you use and how much of it?”

“I use the black paint and I used around 1/12 of the black paint, sir.” Prompto said.

Alma and Amicus were surprised.

“W-what’s wrong?” Prompto asked.

Amicus walked towards Prompto and told her, “Just, don’t refer to me as sir and don’t use the paint.”

Prompto nodded, then asked, “Why are Niffs the bad guys?”

“Prompto, the Kingdom of Lucis has been at war with the Empire of Niflheim and a lot Lucians have lost part of their family, thus why they are resentful.” Amicus said.

“But, it’s not my fault!” Prompto said while she began to cry.

“I- I know it’s not your fault, Prompto. But, there are some people who are sad and angry and they just don’t know how to deal with it so they lash out on others.” Amicus explained.

Prompto nodded, then Alma said, “Come on, Prompto, let’s get you change, or you’ll catch a cold.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

****Several days later, Prompto was informed by the couple that she was going to go to school.

“What is school?” She asked Amicus.

“It’s a place where children your age go to learn and make friends.” Amicus said while he and Alma were getting ready to go to work.

“When will I go there?” Prompto asked.

“Tomorrow. Don’t worry we’ll drive you there, but you’ll have to return home alone.” Alma said.

Prompto nodded.

When Alma and Amicus were ready, they reminded Prompto that there was some food in the fridge she could put in the microwave, then they left to go to work.

When the couple left, Prompto remained in the house and didn’t want to go out because the other children didn’t want to see her. So, Prompto remained in the house.

While she was in the house, Prompto looked at the photos inside the house. All the photos consisted of the couple in different scenarios. Yet, while Prompto was looking at the photos, she noticed something strange in one of them.

There was one photo in which the couple apparently look happy, but it looks as if someone was missing.

Propmto grabbed that photo and began to analyze it.

The couple were in a park and they were apparently holding hands with each other, but, the more Prompto looked at it, the more she realized that it looked as if someone had glued it together.

Prompto couldn’t understand why until she remembered that the couple had a box which was always locked and every time one of them would look at it; they would have a sad face. Prompto looked at the box and tried to search for the key in order to unlock it, but she couldn’t find it.

Then something clicked inside of her. She grabbed the sharpest object she could find and used it to unlock the box. Without thinking twice, Prompto opened the box and saw that it contained a lot of photos in which the couple were with a baby girl.

Slowly, Prompto began to analyze every single photo until she found the missing piece of the photo in were the couple were in a park. The missing piece clearly showed a that the couple were holding a little, happy girl.

Prompto didn’t know the real identity of the of the girl until she found a golden necklace which not only had the picture of the girl but also it read in the back: “To our beloved daughter, Prompto Argentum.”

“A replacement. That’s all you’ll ever be.” Prompto remembered someone told her.

Carefully, Prompto re organized all the things to were they originally were and then Prompto proceeded to go to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

****The next day, the couple drove Prompto to the school and wished her a good day. But, Prompto realized that they didn’t tell her which part of the school she was supposed to go to.

Nonetheless, she entered the school and tried to go figure out where to go until a woman, who was holding a clipboard, asked her, “Is something wrong, dear?”

“I-I don’t know where to go.” Prompto told the woman.

“Don’t worry, what’s your name?” The woman asked.

“Prompto Argentum.” Prompto told her.

The woman looked at her clipboard, then told her, “You’re in class G-7. Do you want me to take you there?”

Prompto nodded.

The woman brought Prompto to class G-7, but, when Prompto entered the classroom, she realized that almost all the children were the same children that lived in the building where she was living in.

Yet, Prompto tried to ignore this fact and have a good day in school. But, she could always feel the other children’s intense glares and, during the 2 brakes all of them had, no one wanted to be around her.

When school was over for the day, Prompto quietly followed the group of children who were going back to the building where they lived until one of the children stopped walking and told her, “Stop following us, Niff.”

Prompto just stood waiting until they were all gone. When they were gone, Prompto started walking again and reached the couple’s house. When she entered the house, she tried to forget the bad events that had happened by eating as much food as she could.

“It’s going to be fine. It’s going to be fine.” Prompto told herself repeatedly.

The following days, things… Didn’t change. In the contrary, they got worse. But, Prompto couldn’t let that affect her so she concentrated on her studies also she found comfort in food, but it was alright for her because everything was going to be fine… Yes, everything was going to be fine.

Then, one day she returned to the house with her long blond hair glued with chewing gum and a note that said: “Get out of Insomnia, Niff scum!”

Prompto ripped the letter to shreds, then she walked to the bathroom.

She saw that her reflection was now of an obese girl with blond hair that was mostly glued by chewing gum.

“Everything is going to be fine.” Prompto continued to tell herself that while she grabbed a pair of scissors and started to cut her hair while tears were escaping her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter 8 **

****A year later, Tenebrae fell, and it became a day that Prompto would never forget.

It was the last day of school when the news broke. Suddenly, everyone was quiet… Too quiet. Prompto’s classmates just glare at her for the entire last day. And, when school was over, all of them quickly left which left Prompto confused.

But, Prompto learned why they had quickly left the school, when she arrived at the house, she saw that almost every inch of the door was covered with obscene messages that blamed her for what had happened. Prompto managed to get rid all of those messages, but, when she entered the house, she went directly to her room where she cry until she fell asleep.

But, at dawn, she woke up and heard Alma and Amicus return from their work, but this time it was obvious to see that they were more tired than usual.

“It’s the fifth time this day.” Alma said while she showed Amicus the death threat she had received.

“I’m pretty sure that after some time things are going to return to normal.” Amicus said.

“You really believe that, Amicus? Have you seen the death threats or the way that our OWN neighbors are looking at us!?” Alma said.

“Yes, Alma I HAVE. And, I’m telling you that things are going to calm down. So, in the meantime, we just need ignore it and continue our lives.” Amicus said.

There was an eerie moment of silence until Alma said, “Sometimes, I wish we hadn’t adopted her.”

“Alma, how can you say that!?” Amicus said.

“Oh, please, Amicus don’t play the saint! Both of us know that you were also thinking the same thing!” Alma said.

There was no answer by Amicus, but Prompto could deduce that he probably nodded.

Alma began to cry while saying, “I-I thought that when we a-adopted her, it would replace the loss of our daughter. B-but, every time I look at her, I can only see a Niff!”

“I know, darling. I know.” Amicus said.

Prompto began to silently cry until finally she managed to fall asleep once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Summer break came after that event.

The messages slowly began to become less common until finally there were none. Yet, the relationship between Prompto and the couple was beyond repair.

In the few moments that they were together, Prompto could feel the hatred emanating from them and, when they were not in their house, Prompto could still feel the lingering hatred that they left behind.

One day, Prompto decided to take a walk and, to ensure that no one would glare at her, she wore a green jacket which had a hoodie so no one could see her blond hair.

First, Prompto decided to go to the market in order to see the cameras on display. Then, she decided to go to the nearest park and began to think about the events that had happened.

Suddenly, she realized that she was crying.

She tried to wipe off her tears, but to no avail. Just when she thought to go back to the house, she heard something in the bushes. Instead of running, she slowly walked towards the bush only find that a child around her age was hiding beneath it.

“Why are you hiding there?” Prompto asked.

“Reasons.” The boy said.

“OK. By the way, that’s a horrible place to remain hidden.” Prompto said while she was slowly walking away.

“Wait.” The boy said.

Prompto stopped walking.

“What’s wrong?” Prompto asked.

“Do you know where I could hide?” The boy asked.

Prompto nodded and asked, “Are you willing to follow me?”

The boy cautiously nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

****Prompto hadn’t believe what she had done. She found a boy who was trying to hide from someone, then she asked him to follow him, and finally she guided him back to her home so he could remain hidden there.

“Thank you.” The boy said when Prompto gave him food.

“You’re welcome.” Prompto said.

While the boy was eating, the boy said, “Where are your parents?”

“Working.” Prompto immediately answered.

“When will they come back?” The boy asked.

“At dawn.” Prompto said.

“You’re kidding, right?” The boy said.

“No. Almost every adult here arrives at dark or dawn.” Prompto said.

“Why?” The boy asked.

“Work is scarce and money as well.” Prompto said.

“That shouldn’t be the case.” The boy said.

“Sorry, but it is.” Prompto said.

“All of you must hate the King.” The boy said.

“No, they blame the Niffs, not the King.”Prompto said.

“What about you?” The boy asked.

Prompto didn’t know how to answer because part of her blamed the Niffs, another blamed that the King was so irresponsible as to let this happen, and another part blamed the Lucians who blamed everything on her.

“Enough about me. What about you? Who are you hiding from?” Prompto said with an annoyed tone.

The boy stopped eating and said, “I’m from hiding from my dad in order to clear my head a little about the recent events that have happened.”

“The Fall of Tenebrae.” Prompto said to which the boy simply nodded.

“I- I was there and saw everything.” The boy slowly said while he was slowly trembling.

“I’m sorry.” Prompto said.

“Thank you for the food.” The boy said as he slowly stood up.

When Prompto had cleaned the dish, the boy said, “Is there something you want to do?”

“Don’t you want to remain hidden?” Prompto asked.

“Yes, but I have a feeling that they’re going to take some time to find me.” The boy said.

“You sure?” Prompto asked.

“Pretty sure.” The boy said.

“In that case, we could go to the market.” Prompto said.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

While they were walking to the market, the boy said, “What’s your name?”

“First, what’s yours?” Prompto asked back.

The boy got a little bit mad, but then he said, “If you won’t tell me your name, then can you at least tell me your age?”

“Will you tell me yours?” Prompto asked.

The boy nodded.

“9.” Prompto said.

The boy grinned while he said, “Me too.”

“When’s your birthday?” Prompto asked.

“August 30th. And yours?” The boy said.

“October 25th.” Prompto said although she wasn’t sure if that was real birth date because that was the day that Cor had found her.

“That means, I’m older than you.” The boy happily said.

Prompto just nodded back.

When they reached the market, Prompto instinctively went to see the cameras on display. She doesn’t know how much time she must have been looking at the cameras, but it was long enough for the boy to buy her one.

Prompto looked at the camera and realized that he had bought her the most expensive camera in the market.

“How? When?” Prompto got interrupted when the boy said, “You looked at the cameras very intensely, so I decided to buy you one.”

“But, why the most expensive one?” Prompto asked.

“It’s because you’re my friend.” The boy said, which surprised Prompto.

“But, you barely know me.” Prompto said.

“Yes, but from what I can see you’re a very caring person.” The boy said.

For the very first time she could remember, Prompto smiled.

“Let’s go back.” Prompto said.

“Why?” The boy asked.

“I want to show you something.” Prompto said while she was smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

****Prompto and the boy went to the top of the building were Prompto decided to take a photo of the bright summer sky.

After Prompto had taken the photo, the boy said, “Let’s take a photo together!”

This took Prompto by surprise and she said, “Are you sure?”

The boy nodded.

Prompto smiled until the boy said, “I think it would be a good idea if you removed your hoodie.”

At this suggestion, Prompto froze, then said, “No, it’s a bad idea!”

“Well, then let’s not remove your hoodie.” The boy said to which Prompto agreed.

After they took the photo together, two people came… One of them was Cor.

“Cor! Ignis!” The boy said.

“Seriously, Noctis, you had us worried.” Ignis said.

“Sorry, Ignis.” Noctis said.

Prompto looked at Noctis and said, “Y-you’re Noctis! As in the son of King Regis!?”

Noctis nodded and said, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Prompto said.

“Do you want me to take you to your house?” Noctis asked her.

“No. I’ll go there by myself, Your Highness.” Prompto said.

“Noctis.” Noctis said.

“What?” Prompto said.

“My name is Noctis. Please call me by that.” Noctis said.

Prompto nodded, but, before she could say anything, Ignis said, “Noctis, you must return to the Citadel. Your father is very worried about you.”

Noctis nodded and, after saying his goodbye to Prompto, he left. But, Prompto managed to look at Cor, yet she didn’t the courage to ask him why he never once visited her.

When all of them left, Prompto headed back to her home, but, on the way there, two of her neighbors blocked her path.

“Well, if it isn’t the little, fat Niff.” One of the neighbors said.

“Leave me. I just want to enter my home.” Prompto said, but the other neighbor pulled off her hoodie and began to insult her nonstop.

Although, this time he didn’t get to finish because Prompto punched him, then she said, “GET THIS CLEAR YOU IDIOTS! YEAH, I’M FROM NIFLHEIM, BUT I’M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ALL THE BAD THINGS THAT HAVE HAPPENED AND, IF YOU EVER DARE TO INSULT ME AGAIN, I WILL FIGHT BACK!”

The neighbors immediately fled and she entered her home, where she finally felt as if things were going to be better.

From that day on, Prompto decided to lose weight and to stand up for herself.


	13. Chapter 13

** Chapter 13 **

****_6 years later…_

Prompto saw two men discussing something.

“She’s a failure. I;m going to get rid of her.” The older man said.

“Now, now. That would be a waste. Just think of all the talent she has.” The younger man said while he gently touched Prompto’s cheek.

“What talent? She’s a complete failure.” The older man said.

“In that case, it wouldn’t bother you if I decide to keep her for myself.” The younger man said.

“Go right ahead.” The older man said.

The younger man got closer to her and told her, “I think I’ll make you my wife. What do you think, dear?”

Prompto opened her eyes and realized that she was dreaming.

“What was that?” Prompt asked herself, but she quickly forgot about the dream when she realized that she was going to be late for her first day in high school.

Quickly she changed, tamed her hair, and headed out with a big smile in her face. Ready to face anything that would come in her way.

She took the bus and managed to arrive at the high school in the nick of time. But, during the opening ceremony, she was surprised when it was revealed that Noctis, the son of King Regis was going to attend the same school as her.

She spotted Noctis after the opening ceremony.

Quickly, she walked towards him and said, “Hello, my name is Prompto Argentum.”

“My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. But, please call me Noctis.” Noctis said.

“In that case, Noctis, you can call me Prompto.” Prompto said with a smile in her face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

  
A few week had passed since the beginning of high school and things were going well for Prompto.  
  
When compared to her childhood, her classmates didn’t bother her as much and, if they even dare to do it, either Prompto or Noctis would teach them a lesson.  
  
Also, according to what she heard from other girls, she was very popular with the boys... Hmm... Maybe that would explain why Prompto would often find love letters hidden in her locker.  
  
Although, asides from all the good things that were happening to Prompto, one thing that had bugged her, since the beginning of high school, was that almost everybody thought that she and Noctis were dating.   
  
Prompto considered that thought to be ridiculous because she was from Niflheim and Noctis had once told her that in the near future there was a high possibility that he would have to marry a noblewoman from Niflheim.  
  
Prompto managed to ignore this thoughts when she solely focused on her studies or when she was taking photos.   
  
Until one day, when she returned home, she learned that Alma and Amicus were going to have a baby.   
  
She was happy for them because they were finally going to be able to replace the sadness they had ever since their daughter died. But, at the same time, Prompto began to think about what that meant for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

  
It didn’t take long for Alma and Amicus to sell Prompto's belongings. Heck, they even managed to find her a place to live in (although she would need to pay for the rent of that place) and immediately did the paperwork that allowed Prompto to live on her own.  
  
By the end of the week, Prompto had her own place, was doing several jobs, and managed to remain in the first place of her class . So, things were going well for Prompto.  
  
She thought that no one would notice her living circumstances. But, Noctis managed to find out.  
  
"So, since when have you been living alone?" Noctis asked Prompto when they were eating.  
  
"What are you talking about, Noctis?" Prompto asked.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Prompto. I have seen you juggling several jobs by now. Waitress, photographer, courier, and the list goes on." Noctis said.  
  
"W-When!?" Prompto asked.  
  
"Prompto, you literally go all over Insomnia and it's pretty easy to spot you." Noctis said.  
  
Prompto sighed, then she said, "Oh. I see."  
  
"Also, don’t you think that you're overworking yourself?" Noctis asked.  
  
Prompto remained silent for a few moments until she said, "Don't worry, Noctis. Everything’s going to be fine." 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The space was small and filled with some sort of strange liquid.  
  
She looked at her tiny body and saw that there were tubes connected to her body.  
  
"Initiate the process." An old man said.  
  
Suddenly, the tubes were filled with a strange black substance that was slowly entering her body.  
  
"Stop! It hurts!" She screamed as loud as she could until the old man ordered the process to stop.  
  
She was let go of the small space and landed in a cold, white floor.  
  
The old man walked closer to her and said, "How can something from my genes be so pathetic and weak as you?"  
  
Before she could answer, the old man stabbed her in the stomach and he told her, "Let's hope that this time you can at least heal yourself."   
  
She grabbed her stomach and began to cry not only because of the pain but also because she felt that she was a failure.  
  
When the old man started to leave, she screamed, "Don't leave me! I won’t be a failure anymore! JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!"  
  
Prompto woke up with her face covered in sweat and tears in her eyes.   
  
Prompto knew that this dream she had was different from the other ones she had over the past 3 years because the other ones were just tiny glimpses while this one felt real.  
  
"It’s going to be fine, Prompto." Prompto told herself that over and over again until she had the courage to leave her bed and take a shower.  
  
While she was taking a shower, she examined her stomach and was relieved that it had no scar or injury. But, then she thought about what the old man said and Prompto wondered  if there was a possibility that the old man could be her father.  
  
"N-no, that's not possible." Prompto thought.  
  
Then, while she was changing into her high school uniform, Prompto looked at the weird tattoo and briefly thought that she shouldn't cover it with her wristband. But, then she thought what would she say if someone asked her about the tattoo and Prompto wasn’t a good liar. So, Prompto decided to wear the wristband.  
  
After she was done changing and brushing her hair, she went to her high school and tried not to think about the dream.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

  
It was a typical morning for Noctis, the sun was shining, the curtains were wide open, and he was trying to cover his face with the closest pillow he could find.

Honestly, Noctis was never a morning person and that caused him to constantly arrive late at high school although he would make up for it with the grades he got. After all, both he and Prompto were in first place in their respective classes. 

So, after almost an hour of covering his face with a pillow and trying to desperately sleep some more, Noctis decided to get up and go to his high school.

While he was going to his high school, Noctis encountered Prompto walking in a kind of disoriented manner. Slowly, Noctis approached her and, when he said her name, she flinched and briefly looked at him as if he was a stranger, but then she quickly smiled at him and said, "Hi, Noct."

"Hi, Prompto. Are you OK?" Noctis asked.

"Yes. Why are you asking?" Prompto asked him.

"You seem disoriented." Noctis told her.

"No, I’m fine. We should hurry up or we'll be late." She told him as she began to ran towards the high school while Noctis slowly walked. 

When Noctis arrived at the high school, he got scolded by the teachers for coming late. But, Noctis never payed attention when they scolded him.

The rest of the day was the same as always until, when classes were over for the day, he saw that Prompto walking disoriented as if she didn’t know where she was.

Noctis managed to bring her out of it when he said her name.

Prompto smiled when she looked at him.

"Hey, what's up?" Prompto asked him as if nothing was wrong.

"I should be the one asking you that." Noctis told her.  

"Why?" She asked him.

"Let's talk about it somewhere else." He told her while pointing out at the other students that were looking at them.

Prompto nodded and the two talked once again when it was clear that there was no one around.

"Is something wrong?" Prompto asked.

"You've been acting weird today." Noctis said.

"Define 'weird'." Prompto said.

"You've been walking disorientated as if you didn't know where you where." Noctis said.

"Don't worry about that, Noct. I'm fine." Prompto said.

"Really?" Noctis asked.

Prompto briefly looked at the floor, then she looked at him and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

Noctis could easily see that she was lying.


	18. Chapter 18

** Chapter 18 **

"Prompto, I know you're lying." Noctis said   
  
Prompto looked at the floor while slowly walking away from Noctis.  
  
"I-I have to go. I have a job to do." Prompto said.  
  
Noctis tried to reach her, but Prompto was able to ran away without looking back.  
  
Prompto ran and ran until her legs gave out. When she stopped to look around she realized that she was close to the restaurant she worked in.  
  
She slowly entered the back of the restaurant, changed into her waitress uniform, and starting working. Then, after her shift was done, she quickly ran to her other job as a courier.  
  
The day went on like that, but Prompto would often think about what to tell Noctis.  
  
When she was finished with all of her jobs, Prompto went back to her house. But, one the way there, she had another vision, but this time she was in a place where snow was falling.  
  
Prompto looked at the grey sky and, for some reason, she started to cry. But, she felt someone glaring at her and, when she turned around, she saw a strange man with red hair.  
  
The red haired man began walking towards her and, when he was in front of her, he said, "The Astrals are no more."    
  
Then, Prompto closed her eyes.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It began raining outside.  
  
Noctis, who had finished doing his homework, was watching TV while Ignis was cooking.  
  
"Seriously, Noctis, you should learn how to cook." Ignis said.  
  
"Iggy, do you remember that I tried? And, the end result was almost burning this house." Noctis said.  
  
"Yes, I do. But, that time you tried to do it yourself. Now, if you want, I can teach you." Ignis said.  
  
"Thanks for the offer, but no." Noctis said, then he grabbed his cellphone and called Prompto, but the only one that answer was Prompto's voicemail.  
  
"I'm sure that she'll be fine, Noct." Ignis said in order to sooth him.  
  
"I hope you're right." Noctis said.  
  
When Ignis finished cooking, the bell of Noctis' house rang.  
  
"Are you expecting someone?" Ignis cautiously asked.  
  
"No." Noctis said.  
  
Immediately, Ignis got closer to the door and opened, but he didn’t do anything because he saw that it was Prompto.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

  
Prompto was all soaked up when Ignis opened the door.  
  
"Prompto, why are you here?" Ignis asked, but Prompto didn’t answer.  
  
Slowly, Prompto entered the house while looking at the floor.  
  
Noctis, who was watching Ignis and Prompto, slowly walked towards Prompto and asked, "Prompto, what's wrong?"  
  
Prompto stopped walking and looked at Noctis.  
  
Noctis saw that her usually Lively eyes were now hazy and empty as if she was somewhere else.  
  
"The Astrals are no more." Prompto said before she fainted. Luckily, Noctis managed to catch her.  
  
Noctis was confused and he looked at Ignis as of Ignis could explain him what had just happened. But, Ignis was also confused.   
  
There was a moment of awkward silence between Noctis and Ignis until Ignis said,"She's going to get a cold if she continues to wear her wet cloth. I'll call Monica."  
  
Noctis nodded, then looked at the unconscious Prompto and wondered what was going on.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

  
Prompto saw that she was in some strange land and a red haired man was looking at her with love in his eyes.  
  
She smiled at him as he got closer to her until he kissed her.  
  
Prompto didn’t know why it felt normal for her that this stranger was kissing her.  
  
When they stopped kissing, the man said, "I love you, Aera."  
  
"And, I love you too." Prompto said, but she realized that something was wrong. First, that wasn’t her voice and, second, she felt as if her own body had a will of its own.  
  
Suddenly, Prompto stood before someone else who looked like Noctis.  
  
"Aera, I need for you something 'important'." The guy that looked like Noctis said.  
  
"What is it?" 'Prompto' said.  
  
"I need you to marry the leader of the oposing faction in Tenebrae. He has said that he would stop opposing my forces if he married you." The guy that looked like Noctis said.  
  
Prompto's body bowed and then 'she' said, "I'll do whatever you want, Your Highness."  
  
Yet, while Prompto's body was bowing, Prompto managed to see a glimpse of 'her' body.  
  
The new body she was had dark brown hair, soft brown eyes, and fair skin. Yet, the voice was both warm and sad as if it was trying to cover its sadness by a mask of warmth.  
  
Prompto closed her eyes and, when she opened them again, she realized that she was in a white room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

  
Prompto saw that there was a tube from a machine attached to her arm and that Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were sleeping in an area of the room, but Noctis was the one who was closer to her because his chair was very close to the bed she was in.  
  
Then, Prompto realized that she was wearing a medical gown and that she had a wristband that covered her weird bar tattoo.   
  
Prompto hoped that none of them had seen it. But, before she could think too much about it, Noctis began to wake up.  
  
When Noctis woke up, he looked at her and said, "Are you feeling OK?"  
  
Prompto nodded and asked, "Why am I here?"   
  
"You don’t remember?" Noctis said.  
  
"No. I remember walking to my house, closing my eyes, then I wake up here." Prompto said.  
  
"In that case, we will tell you what happened. Or, Ignis and Noctis will tell you because I was only involved when I found out that Noctis wanted to stay in this room." Gladio said as he slowly got up while Ignis was getting up at a faster rate.  
  
"Indeed. The first thing that you need to know is that you were in some sort of daze when you walked to Noctis' house." Ignis said when he got up.  
  
"You fell unconscious, but I managed to catch you. Then, Iggy called Monica, who managed to arrive and... Undressed you, then she called an ambulance to take you here. And, Iggy, Gladio, and I have been keeping an eye on you." Noctis said.  
  
Slowly, Prompto slightly blushed, nodded, then said, "Well, that's a lot to take in, but thank you."  
  
"Well, with that out of the way, would you boys now leave because I have to check something with my patient." Monica said.  
  
All of them turned to see Monica in the entrance.  
  
"O-ok." Noctis weakly said.  
  
All of the began to leave the room. And, when they left, Monica closed the door, got closer to Prompto and said, "Prompto we have to talk about your bar code."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

  
Prompto gulped and began to feel ill.  
  
"D-d-do we?" Prompto could barely say.   
  
Monica nodded, then asked, "Do you know what that bar code means?"  
  
Prompto removed the wristband and said, "No."  
  
"Well, that barcode is used to identity weapons." Monica said.  
  
"What kind of weapons?" Prompto carefully asked.  
  
"A Magitek Trooper... MT for short." Monica said.  
  
Upon hearing that, Prompto said, "Please, tell me that you're lying o-or that this is some kind of sick joke."  
  
Monica slowly shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry." Monica said.  
  
"Why are you now telling this to me!?" Prompto shouted and grabbed Monica.  
  
Immediately, Cor entered the room, but Monica managed to convince him that everything was under control.  
  
"Prompto, the reason that you are being informed of this now is because there have been numerous attacks against-" Monica got interrupted when Prompto said, "Who else knows?"   
  
"The only ones that know are your adoptive parents, Monica, King Regis, and me." Cor said with a caring tone.  
  
Prompto let go of Monica, then said, "Get out."  
  
Monica began to say something, but Prompto said, "GET. OUT. NOW!"  
  
Prompto didn’t know if they did that because she covered her face with a pillow and began crying until she fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

  
Prompto had a dream or a memory, but she honestly didn’t care which one was as long as it brought her out of the new reality she had learned.  
  
Prompto saw that she was in front of two men. One was old while the other one was young and had red hair.  
  
The old man left while the red haired man stayed with her. At first, there was an eerie silence between them until the red haired man got closer to her and touched her hair, then he began to caress her cheek until he stopped and said, "What a sad fate for both of us. One is forced to live forever while the other one will be reborn again and again with no memory of the previous life."  
  
The red haired man kissed her lips, then said, "But, I swear to you that this time fate will not tears us apart, my love."  
  
Suddenly, Prompto found herself in another time in which she saw the same red haired man, but he looked... different. Asides from the clothes he was wearing, the man seemed happier and there was warmth radiating from him.  
  
He grabbed her hands and whispered to her, "After all of this is over. Let's get married and have a family of our own."  
  
Tears of happiness escaped from Prompto's eyes, but then the scenario changed to where she was looking at the man, but he was being chained and black ooze was sipping out of his body. The tears that were once of happiness changed to sadness and, no matter how much she tried, she could not get her body to obey her in order save the man.  
  
But, everything around her faded to white until a creature with pale blue fur, brown eyes, a puffy tail, large ears, a horn on its forehead, and a small snout appeared before her.  
  
"You're still not ready." The creature said.  
  
Prompto woke up and saw that she was in the same hospital room she was before.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

  
Prompto woke up and slowly took in her sorroundings until someone opened the door. That someone was Cor.

"Are you feeling better?" Cor asked her.

Prompto nodded, then, when she remembered what she had said earlier, she said, "I'm sorry for what I did earlier."

"There's no need for you to apologize. If I were you, I would have probably done the same." Cor said 

"Um... Why did you decide to take me here?" Prompto said.

For a moment, Cor was unsure of what to say until he got the courage to say, "I was originally sent to infiltrate the Zegnautus Keep, gatherings as much information as I could, then leave. But, while I was there I saw children transformed into MT units, but, if they were not qualified to survive the process, then those children would be killed or transformed into daemons."

Cor sighed, then continued, "In that situation, we accidentally met, and you told me that you were going to 'somewhere else' were you were going to be useful. After hearing that, I decided to take you away from there and bring you here."

"Why don’t I remember that?" Prompto asked.

"As you know, King Regis has put a Wall which protects Insomnia against daemons... You were injected daemon blood when you were in the Zegnautus Keep. Your body had a violent reaction when we entered Insomnia and the trauma must have forced you to forget." Cor said.

Prompto slowly nodded and asked, "You did all of that even though you knew that I was an MT?"

"Yes. And, I regret nothing." Cor said.

"But, why was I raised by other people?" Prompto asked.

"Originally, I wanted to raise you, but my request was denied because it would have been 'suspicious' if I would have done that. So, a couple was chosen to take care of you... And, I'm sorry about how you were treated while you were growing up." Cor said.

Tears started to escape Prompto's eyes while she said, "Y-you don’t have to apologize for that. After all, i-it happened when I -I-I was a-" Prompto got interrupted when Cor hugged her.

Prompto let out all of her tears while Cor was hugging her. After some time, Prompto calmed down and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Cor said.

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

  
_1 year later…_  
  
Prompto was 19 years old when she graduated from high school at the top of her class. After the ceremony, she saw that Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis were there to congratulate her.  
  
"Thank you for being here." Prompto said while she hugged them.  
  
"There was no way we were going to miss this." Noctis said.  
  
After Prompto hugged them, Gladio boistorously said, "Let's go celebrate!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I already have plans." Prompto told them.  
  
"You do?" Noctis asked.  
  
Prompto nodded, then said, "I need to get going or I'll arrive late."  
  
"Let us take you where you want to go." Ignis said.  
  
"No, that's really not necessary." Prompto said.   
  
"Please, Prompto we insist." Ignis said.  
  
"Are all of you sure?" Prompto asked.  
  
Unanimously, all the boys nodded.  
  
They guided her to a black car where she and Noctis seated at the back seats while Ignis and Gladio were seated in the front seats with Ignis being the driver. After Prompto gave Ignis the directions of where she was going to go, Prompto looked at Noctis and said, “Thought you were going to drive.”

"Why is that?” Noctis asked.

“Do you want me to remind you how you celebrated when you passed your driving test?” Prompto teased which made Noctis blushed and Prompto couldn’t blame him because she still remembered how drunk Noctis had gotten and after 30 minutes he was somehow dancing while throwing up.

“What are you talking about?” Gladio asked, but Prompto could see that Ignis was going to ask the same question.

“Nothing, important. Believe me.” Prompto said.

Gladio and Ignis appeared to accept that answer and didn’t inquire further which relieved both Noctis and Prompto. Especially, Noctis who didn’t want to tell them that, after Ignis had left, Noctis had smuggled some beer which he and Prompto had drank. They were both 17 when Noctis decided to do that.

“But, changing the topic, Noctis shouldn’t you be preparing with The King in order to see the selection of the new Oracle?” Prompto asked.

“Don’t worry about that because the celebration will begin at midnight.” Noctis reminded her.

“Still, you should be getting prepared because that is an IMPORTANT event.” Prompto said.

Prompto remembered all the coverage that the news had done in this couple of weeks… And, she couldn’t blame them because the selection of a new Oracle meant that Ravus, the ex-Tenebraen prince now high commander of the Imperial Army of Niflheim, had a daughter who was ready to become the new Oracle even though right now she was in the Empire of Niflheim.

“I know, but honestly I don’t see the point of it because the only thing that will actually happen is that the Ring of Lucii will light up, form a flame that will travel to the Empire of Niflheim, and show them who the future Oracle is. It will only help Niflheim.” Noctis said with a sad tone.

“But, the people of the Kingdom of Lucis will at least have the hope that there is an Oracle who can battle the Starscourge even if she is in enemy territory.” Prompto said with a small smile in her face.

“You too.” Noctis said.

“What?” Prompto said.

“You’re a citizen of Lucis.” Noctis reminded her.

Prompto slowly nodded.

“Sorry to interrupt, but we have arrived.” Gladio said while he was smirking.

“Oh. Thank you for bringing me here.” Prompto said, then she got out of the car and waved them goodbye.

Then, Prompto looked at her old house where the couple was waiting for her. Once she got in, she saw much things had changed. Most of the doors in the building had the symbol of the Kingsglaive painted on them which meant that a family member was either a Kingsglaive or a member of the army. Also, there were some doors that had a sign which showed the available rooms they had and the fee for the usage of the room. Yet, what surprised Prompto was the sheer amount of people that were now living in the building. For example, in the first floor alone there were over 50 carpets, blankets, and sleeping bags (all of which were empty because almost everyone was near the Citadel waiting for the announcement of the next Oracle).

When Prompto arrived a the house, Alma opened the door and warmly welcome her in. When Prompto entered the house she saw Amicus playing with his 4 year old son. When Amicus saw Prompto he warmly greeted her and said that dinner was ready.

While the four of them were having dinner, Prompto realized how much they had change and how now they were treating her as if she was their daughter… Which was what Prompto wanted them to treat her for so long. Also, while they were eating, Alma and Amicus would ask her how she was doing and how her graduation went. But, while Prompto was responding their questions, she got interrupted by the TV which was broadcasting the flame that the Ring of Lucii was creating.

But, Prompto couldn’t see the TV because she heard a beeping sound, then flames consumed the house, and finally… Darkness.

Prompto was in darkness when she heard a voice apologizing.

Prompto abruptly woke up and saw that she was in a luxurious room which left Prompto confused until the door of the room opened.

“You’re awake.” Cor said, then he hugged her.

“Cor, what happened?” Prompto asked.

Cor stopped hugging her, looked at her, and told her, “There has been an explosion. And, I’m sorry, but you’re the only survivor.”

“How?” Prompto said.

“Prompto, you survived the explosion because you’re the Oracle.” Cor said.   


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"What? How?" Prompto asked in disbelief.

"Prompto, the flame traveled to you and shielded you from the explosion." Cor explained.

"How is that possible!? The only people who can be Oracles are those related to the Fleuret family." Prompto said.

"Prompto, the doctors compared your DNA to the DNA of the late Queen Sylva, and the results show that you are related to that family. In fact, you're Queen Sylva's daughter." Cor said.

"But, how is that possible?" Prompto asked.

"I-I don’t know. It came to me as a surprise as well." Cor confessed.

Before Prompto could ask more questions, a guard entered the room and said that King Regis wanted to speak with Prompto.

Prompto could have sworn that she was going to faint at any moment if Cor hadn't told the guard to leave them alone for a few moments.

When the guard left, Prompto said, "Thank you."

Cor smiled and said, "You're welcome." 

"But... Cor, is it true that I’m the only survivor?" Prompto quietly asked.

Cor slowly nodded.

Prompto didn’t know how to react because a part of her was sad that they died, but the other part of her remembered how they treated and her feelings were of happiness... Prompto was conflicted, to say the least.

"Prompto, if you need some more time, I can-" Cor got interrupted by Prompto, who said, "Don't worry, Cor. I'm fine and I'll talk with the King after I change from this medical gown."

Cor nodded and said, "In that case, I'll talk to Monica so that she can give you some clothes for you to wear."

"All right." Prompto said, then Cor exited the room.

When Prompto was alone, she started to cry for a few seconds until she heard someone knocking the door.

"Can I come in?" Monica asked.

After Prompto calmed down, she said, "Yes."

Monica entered the room with some clothes and, when she saw Prompto, she asked, "Do you want to talk?"

Prompto shaked her head and said, "I'm fine."

With a worried and sad expression, Monica gave her the clothes.

After Prompto finished changing, she thanked Monica for bringing her the clothes and then exited the room.

Upon exiting the room, Prompto saw that a Kingsglaive was waiting for her and he said, " I'm here because I was ordered to escort you."

"Thanks... Um-" Prompto got interrupted when the Kingsglaive said, "My name is Nyx Ulric."


	28. Chapter 28

** Chapter 28 **

“Nyx Ulric… Thank you very much for escorting me.” Prompto said.

“You don’t need to thank me… Oracle-” Nyx got interrupted when Prompto said, “Prompto… Just call me Prompto.”

“In that case, you can call me Nyx.” Nyx said.

Prompto nodded.

“Shall we get going?” Nyx asked.

“Yes.” Prompto said.

While they started to walk, Prompto asked, “So, Nyx, how many years have you been in the Kingsglaive?”

“For almost 11 years.” Nyx answered.

“How old are you?” Prompto asked.

Nyx smiled and said, “Would you like to guess?”

Prompto thought for a short while until she said, “I’m not a good guesser, but I think that you’re 27 or 28.”

Nyx silently laughed, then he said, “You’re wrong, but very close. I’m 30 years old.”

Prompto smiled to herself, then said, “Would you like to guess how old I am?”

“I wish I could, but I already know that you’re 19 years old.” Nyx said.

“How do you know that?” Prompto asked.

“Ever since it was discovered that you were the Oracle. Let’s just say that the media wasn’t too quiet in digging and exposing your personal information, but don’t worry they only got your name and age.” Nyx said.

“Oh, I see.” Prompto said.

When they finished talking, they were outside King Regis’s Throne room.

“By the way, you have a lovely dress.” Nyx said.

Prompto briefly looked at her dress which was an elegant, long, dusty purple dress. Then, she looked at Nyx and said, “Thank you.”

Nyx winked at her before he opened the door.

The throne room looked more like a conference room because in the left and in the right there were nobles (Prompto managed to spot Ignis and Gladio) who were seated, in the front the King and Noctis were seated in their respective thrones, and the middle of the room was empty.

Prompto slowly entered the Throne room and walked to the middle of the room.

“Hello, everyone, my name is Prompto Argentum and, as you are all aware, I’m the new Oracle. Also, I was escorted here.” Prompto said.

The nobles skeptically looked at her, then they began talking with each other until The King rose up.

“Prompto, we all know about your current position as the Oracle and that you are the daughter of the late Queen Sylva Via Fleuret. Thus, we have all agreed that, after a week, you will be formally introduced as the Oracle to all the Kingdom. Is that understood?” The King said.

Prompto bowed and said, “Yes, King Regis.”

Regis nodded, then said, “For the time being, you will remain in the Citadel. And, my son will escort you to your chambers.”

Prompto nodded while Noctis was getting closer to her and, when he was close to her, he told her, “Shall we get going?”

Prompto nodded.

Noctis and Prompto left the Throne and, when they were out the earshot of everyone in the Throne Room, Noctis said, “Prompto, I’m sorry about what happened to your family.”

“Thank you, Noctis.” Prompto said.

“If you need any help, remember I’m always near.” Noctis reminded her.

Prompto smiled and said, “Don’t worry. I will.”

The two of them continued walking together until they reached Prompto’s chambers.

“See you tomorrow, Noctis” Prompto said.

“See you tomorrow, Prompto.” Noctis said.

Even though it was not yet noon, Prompto was already tired and desperately wanted to sleep. So, when Prompto’s head landed on her pillow, she quickly fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

** Chapter 29 **

“Wake up.” Someone told her.

“Wake up.” The same someone repeated but this time Prompto felt someone whisper it in her ear.

When Prompto woke up she saw that she was in a beautiful, lush field and that she was using someone’s legs as a pillow of sorts. Immediately, she stood up and saw that the legs belonged to the same young, red hair man that she had seen before. When the man saw that Prompto had hastily stood up, he laughed and then said, “Doesn’t matter how many years pass, I’ll always be finding you sleeping in weird places”

Prompto quickly learned that, like her previous ‘dreams’, she was just some sort of observant because it appeared that her body had a mind of its own while her voice was completely different.

“I was waiting for you to return… And, fell asleep here.” ‘Prompto’ said.

The young man smiled and said, “I know you were and thank you.”

‘Prompto’ smiled, then said, “You’re welcome.”

“Why is it that you are the only one who knows where to wait for me?” The man asked her.

“Well, we’ve known each other since we were children.” ‘Prompto’ pointed out.

“You’re right about that.” The man said before he sat down and contemplated the beautiful field.

“It’s beautiful here.” The man said.

‘Prompto’ sat down near him and said, “Yes, it almost makes one forget that the Starscourge even exists.”

The man looked at the ground and said, “Almost.”

“Don’t be so sad. I’m sure that one day the Starscourge will disappear and life will go on as if the Starscourge never existed.” ‘Prompto’ said.

The man slowly stood up and said, “But, until that day arrives, we all have to remain strong hopeful.”

‘Prompto’ smiled and said, “You’re right.”

The man extended his arm and said, “Would my dear Aera allow this traveler to help her stand up?”

“Yes.” ‘Prompto’ said while the man helped her stand up.

“Now, I think that I have an important announcement to tell my brother.” The man said while he was holding ‘Prompto’s’ hand.

“I believe that _we_ have to tell him.” ‘Prompto’ said.

The man smiled while he said, “You’re right, my love.”

During their entire conversation, Prompto realized that the man looked pale and a little bit sick, but the man was trying to hide it from ‘her’ yet even Prompto realized that ‘she’ also noticed it but remained quiet.

When ‘Prompto’s’ eyes blinked, she found herself in a familiar cold, white floor where she was bleeding from her stomach.

Prompto tried to close the wound, but her entire body was numb.

“I don’t want to die.” Prompto thought while tears escaped from her eyes. Then, someone gently picked her up and, although this someone’s hand felt cold, Prompto felt warmth radiating from this someone. Then, Prompto felt as this someone carried her until she was put on a bed where she was healed.

“I talked with that fool and we agreed that you are going to go ‘somewhere else’ until you are ready to complete your destiny.” Someone told her.

“My destiny?” Prompto asked.

“Yes, but it will take some time until you are ready. But, for now, rest my love.” Someone said, then Prompto felt that someone gently kissed her lips.

Prompto blinked, but this time, when her eyes opened, she awoke from her bizarre ‘dreams’. Prompto looked at her chamber and, upon remembering the events that had recently transpired, Prompto wanted to cry, but she stopped herself from doing it because she told herself that she had shed enough tears.

After a short while, Prompto heard that someone gently knocked her door.

“Who is it?” Prompto asked.

A calm voice said, “Just a messenger who would like to speak with you, Oracle Prompto. And, I have already spoken with King Regis about it and he has accepted it.”

Prompto cautiously opened the door of her chambers and saw that the person who was knocking was a pale woman with black hair and olive-green eyes.

“Who are you?” Prompto asked.

“Gentiana. And, we have a lot of things to talk about.” Gentiana said.

Prompto nodded.

“Please, follow me.” Gentiana told Prompto.

Prompto obediently followed Gentiana until they reached an abandoned, but elegant chamber which was filled with bookshelves.

Gentiana turned to look at Prompto and said, “I will teach you the responsibilities of the Oracle.”

Prompto nodded and asked her, “When do we begin?”

While Gentiana was grabbing a book titled _Cosmogony_ , she said, “Right now.”

Gentiana handed the book towards Prompto, who at first thought that Gentiana was joking because Prompto had read the book when she was in school (it was mandatory that everyone had read this book) and memorized. But, when Prompto opened the book, she quickly realized that this book was NOT like the book that she had read when she was in school because this book contained way more information about the history of the Oracle along with some handwritten notes.

“I believe that this book will serve as a great introduction for you.” Gentiana said.


	30. Chapter 30

** Chapter 30 **

Prompto carefully began to read the book and, while she was reading, she learned the history of the Oracles and what their purpose is.  
  
According to the book, it all began with the first Oracle, who was born when a farmer couple begged the goddess, Shiva, to give them a child. Thus, Shiva used part of her soul to create a baby for the couple.  
  
The baby was a girl who grew up to be the Oracle, who helped the Founder King on his journey of forming pacts with the rest of the gods. Later, the Oracle married a nobleman and thus the Fleuret dynasty was born.  
  
Also, the purpose of the Oracles is to help the Chosen King get rid of the Starscourge.  
  
"How can an Oracle know who the Chosen King is?" Prompto asked Gentiana.  
  
"The Oracle is told by the gods themselves." Gentiana said.  
  
"Why is there no information about the first Oracle?" Prompto asked.  
  
"The book was written by the grandson of the Founder King. And, by that time, the first Oracle had died and there were no records of her personal life. Just that she was the first Oracle who married a nobleman with the surname Fleuret." Gentiana said.  
  
Prompto realized that for a brief moment Gentiana was angry and sad until her face returned to a neutral expression.  
  
"Gentiana, where were you before I became the Oracle?" Prompto asked.  
  
"It is of no importance where I was before." Gentiana with a tone that left no room for discussion.  
  
Prompto nodded and continued reading until she reached the part of how the Oracle got rid of the Starscourge.  
  
"Gentiana, when will I be able to do this?" Prompto asked.  
  
"After everyone in the kingdom knows that you are the Oracle. You'll begin to train in that area." Gentiana said.  
  
"How will I train?" Prompto asked.  
  
"That is one of the few things that the Oracle can choose. And, I'm sure that is enough for today." Gentiana said.  
  
"Why?" Prompto asked.  
  
"It’s late." Gentiana said.  
  
Prompto opened the door of the chamber and realized that Gentiana was right. Before Prompto asked Gentiana knew, Gentiana vanished from the room which scared Prompto until Gentiana said, "Prompto are you going to return to your chambers?"  
  
Prompto looked at the hallway in front of her and saw that Gentiana was there.  
  
"How did you get there?" Prompto asked.  
  
"That's a secret." Gentiana said as she began to walk away. Prompto tried to catch her until Gentiana was out of her sight.  
  
For the next days, Prompto would sometimes return to that chamber although the majority of the time she spent it with seamstress, who was in charge of making her Oracle outfit. Until the day that she was going to be formally introduced as the Oracle finally came.  
  
Thanks to the books that she had read and what Gentiana had told her, Prompto knew what she was suppose to do but she couldn’t deny that a part of her was terrified of what was going to happen.  
  
So, when the day came, Prompto was in her chambers and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her outfit consisted of a white tunic, a white headpiece, and her long blond hair was neatly tied up into a bun. And, yet, Prompto felt as if her reflection was of someone else.  
  
Gentiana entered Prompto's chambers and gave her a trident. Prompto didn’t touch the trident because she asked, "What’s this for?"  
  
"This is the Trident of the Oracle. It’s a weapon that has been passed from Oracle to Oracle." Gentiana told her.  
  
Prompto looked at the Trident and felt a connection with it. When she touched, she saw events but she couldn’t describe those events.  
  
"What was-" Prompto stopped talking when she realized that Gentiana, but, before she could Gentiana, a maid entered the chamber and said, "Oracle Prompto, it is time."  
  
With all the remaining confidence inside her, Prompto left the chamber.


End file.
